Un Amour Artificiel
by Hyuukie
Summary: L'amour fait mal, l'amour te brise en mille morceau, elle te ment et te raconte de belle chose jusqu'au jour où elle te révèle son vrai visage avec un jolie sourire qui te dit d'un murmure profond: "Je t'ai eu..."


Haut du formulaire

PROLOGUE  
>Il regardait droit devant lui, marchant avec fierté dans ces rues sans le moindre sous. Ses cheveux blonds virevoltaient dans tout les sens, les paysans s'écartaient pour lui laisser le chemin libre et son majordome, aussi noir que la nuit, un noir qui allait au-delà du physique, le suivait au moindre pas. Le visage bien haut, Alois Trancy se forçait d'aborder cet un air sans pitié alors qu'il avait envie de baisser sa tête, que faire lorsqu'on ne sait plus où l'on est rendu?<p>

CHAPITRE 1

Le jour d'avant, il avait rendu une petite visite à son cher Ciel. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévus. Alois était parti sans prévenir Claude, fuguant de son manoir, cherchant à quitter cet amour sans réciprocité. Il avait laissé une note unique, sur un bout de parchemin, destiné à son majordome.

L'amour fait mal, l'amour te brise en mille morceau, elle te ment et te raconte de belle chose jusqu'au jour où elle te révèle son vrai visage avec un jolie sourire qui te dit d'un murmure profond: "Je t'ai eu..." On entrait dans ce piège. Une fois qu'on l'avait vécu, on riait dans notre coin à se dire que plus jamais on ouvrirait la porte. Certains la verrouillaient à clé et d'autre comme moi la laissait grande ouverte. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on aimait plus, on avait juste été trop souvent trahi. L'amour nous avait tués à coup de couteau, elle nous avait fait pleurer, et crier. On ne faisait que ce dire en fermant les yeux: "Je m'en fiche."  
>Je me fiche de tout. De ce que tu peux penser de moi, de ce qu'ils pensent de moi, si je suis incapable de savoir ce que moi-même je pense de moi, alors l'opinion des autres est secondaire. Je n'ai plus peur. J'ai tellement été trahi. Par amour on finit par oublier... Je sais que tu m'as oubliés, que tu ne penses plus à moi, et je dirais en fermant les yeux: "Je m'en fiche." Nous ne savons pas souvent à quel point nos paroles peuvent blesser les autres. Les mots font mal. Ils sont si subtiles et pourtant... As-tu déjà trouvé le moyen de bien exprimer la joie avec des mots? Jamais. Et lorsque tu voulais me faire mal, c'était si facile... Le langage est traître, et il me trahit souvent. Et je dirais en fermant les yeux: "Je m'en fiche" <span>

Le chemin avait été long, mais il était enfin arrivé chez le manoir du conte Phantomhive. Il ne sonna pas, ouvrit la porte majestueuse comme s'il y vivait. Le bruit de ses bottes résonnait, alertant toute la mansion. Ce fut Sebastian qui arriva le premier sur les lieux. Sa Majesté, assise sur le fauteuil fétiche de Ciel, le regardait avec son plus beau sourire, les jambes croisées. Malgré la grimace qu'il lui offrit, Sebastian devina tout de suite la douleur qu'Alois tentait de cacher, il glissa un sourire en coin, fermant les yeux avant de soupirer.

_ -Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je vous le redise Earl Trancy?... Vous n'êtes pas le bien venu ici._

_-Je veux du thé, Sebastian! Lui ordonna-t-il sans écouter les reproches que le démon venait de lui faire. _

Le majordome n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que son Bochan arriva serrant les poings, sourcils froncis. Ciel Phantomhive commençait à en avoir sa claque de voir cette petite peste s'inviter dans sa demeure, il s'apprêtait à crier, mais Sebastian posa sa main sur son épaule. Son geste le calme, et le sourire de Sebastian s'étira, avant de murmurer doucement:

_ -Monsieur Trancy sera notre invité ce soir... _

Ces mots firent sursauter les deux jeunes maîtres, tout deux surpris. Alois se leva, tournant autour du fauteuil en chantonnant de joie, tandis que Sebastian proposa à Ciel d'aller dans une autre pièce... Ils retrouvèrent donc seuls.

/

_ -SEBASTIAN! JE NE REFUSE QUE CE... SALE RESTE ICI UNE MINUTE DE PLUS! Hurla Shieru_

_Sebastian soupira et posa sa main sur son front._

_- J'en conviens qu'il mettra sans doute la maison sans-dessus-dessous... Mais c'est bien la première fois que je ne vois aucune vengeance, haine ou colère sur le visage du jeune Alois. J'y ai même décerné de la tristesse... Être un être humain semble si compliqué, dit Sebastian avant de rire silencieuse. _

Curieusement, Ciel ne répondit pas automatiquement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Alois puisse éprouver ce genre de sentiment, il était si difficile à suivre. Ciel connaissait le passé d'Alois, il avait obligé Sebastian à le lui conter. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une histoire de la sorte existe. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Ciel eut pitié de cet être bipolaire.

_ -Il peut rester... Murmura-t-il, en grinçant des dents._

_-Vous devenez emphatique Bochan?...Chantonna son majordome. _

Et il reçu une légère claque sur la joue de la part de son maître. Ciel ouvrit la porte, sortit et retourna à ses papiers. 

/

2 heures s'écoulèrent depuis l'arrivée du blondinet. Miracle, rien n'était cassé. Il s'était assis en face du bureau de Ciel, sa présence enrageait celui-ci. Face à lui, il pianotait sur la table, soupirait de façon exagérer, déposait sa tête sur la table, ou encore ses pieds... Jouait avec les crayons de Ciel, dessinait sur des papiers importants... Tout pour attirer l'attention. Si désormais Alois se tenait tranquille, c'était bien parce que Ciel lui avait promit de jouer avec lui après sa paperasses... Mais...

_ -Shi..e...ru..? DIT! Tu crois au fantôme?... _

Il y eu un temps de silence avant le borgne lui réponde.

_ -Je ne vois pas les fantômes et je ne crois pas en eux. Je crois en les faibles et les pauvres innocents comme toi. Je crois au incompris qui tente de se cacher et qui pleure comme des stupides. J'ai passé l'âge des jeux pour les enfants, dit Ciel sans sourire._

_ -... Tu ne souris donc jamais?_

_-Ça ne sert à rien de toute façon. Le soleil est une illusion qu'on offre aux enfants pour leur faire croire que le monde est beau. On les fait sourire. On les rend stupide. Et lorsqu'il vieillisse, il se remémore leurs souvenirs d'enfance. Ils sont devenus si stupide, qu'ils pensent s'en sortir et en bout de ligne, tu ne reverras jamais le soleil brillé parce qu'il sera parti sans te dire au revoir._

_-Tu n'es pas amusant toi..._

_-Ferme-la sinon, on ne jouera pas, trancha Ciel.  
><em>

Alois prit donc une plume, une feuille de papier et se mit à écrire, le visage baissé. Ciel lisait discrètement ce que son voisin de face écrivait. Cette hymne d'un être incompris au cœur brisé. Ces mots mélodiques, Alois était quelqu'un d'incorrigible certes, mais il avait tant de sentiment, bien plus que la moyenne …

Je fais parti de ceux qui n'ont jamais vu cette lumière. Je ne me rappelle que d'un enfance où jamais je n'ai été un enfant. On m'a pris mon poignet, on m'a entraîné dans le monde des adultes, on m'a fait comprendre la souffrance que d'être adulte. Je sais que tu n'as jamais été amoureux de moi. Malheureusement...Du jour au lendemain, tu m'as abandonné quittant le monde des enfants, pour rêver de l'âme d'un autre. Rapidement tu avais compris que j'étais trop nulle pour toi. Et tu m'as oublié. Claude, tu m'as laissé seul dans la noirceur. Mais je fermerais mes yeux et je soupirerais: "Je m'en fiche." Le plus important, c'est que mon cœur bat encore pour toi. 

Mes yeux sont si beaux. Bleu... Bleu pâle et profond... Mais m'offrait des amours artificielles. Je n'en avais pas besoins. Je n'avais pas besoins d'être encore plus trahi. 

Ciel baissa les yeux. Alois aimait donc Claude? Et pas juste un peu. Cela semblait intense, comme si toute sa vie tournait autour de cet être. Ciel n'avait jamais éprouvé ce désir. Jamais il n'avait aimé comme Alois semblait le faire. Qu'est-ce que c'était ce sentiment? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait donc bien faire? Ce qu'il avait envie de comprendre. Il était étonnamment surpris du blond. Son visage souriait, mais il écrivait des choses terribles. Alois prit son parchemin et le déchira en éclatant de rire avant de le lancer tels des confettis.

_ -Tu as finis Shieru..?_

_-Euh... Oui, répondit Ciel, embarrassé par ses propres pensées en rangeant ses papiers._

_-On peut donc jouer? Chuchota Ciel en clignant ses yeux comme une petite princesse._

_-Si... J'ai plusieurs jeux dans mon armoire... Tu n'as qu'à aller voir, mais je connais toute leurs faiblesses, je risque de te battre rapidement, dit-il.  
><em>

Alois lui sourit, Ciel n'arrivait pas à le croire, à quel point il agissait d'une manière poli et gentille avec ce blond. Il devait être troublé par ce parchemin qu'il avait rédigé. Ciel était quelqu'un de froid, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ce chagrin qu'éprouvait Alois, il le ressentait lui aussi.

_ -Oh mais moi... Je veux jouer à jeu où je connais les faiblesses... répondit Alois.  
><em>

En moins de cinq secondes, Alois se releva de sa chaise, se pencha vers Ciel, qui se trouvait en face du bureau et posa brusquement ces lèvres enfantines contre les siennes, il tenait fort le visage de Shieru...mais celui-ci ne se débattit pas, il resta sans bouger, immobile, les yeux grands ouverts. Alois recula, doucement et lui sourit. 

_ -Tu ne connais pas les règles..? _

Ciel était rouge, il était incapable de réfléchir. Ce baiser chaste l'avait troublé parce qu'il ne l'avait pas du tout détesté. Alois se leva et s'approche de lui, faisant tourner sa chaise face à lui et se tenu debout devant lui. Il lui caressa ses cheveux en riant faiblement. 

_ -Règle numéro, ouvrir ta bouche!_

Et le blond s'assit sur les jambes de Ciel, d'une façon très vulgaire, face à lui. Ciel posa ses mains sur son torse essayant de le tenir loin de lui, en baissant son visage rouge vers le sol.

_ -Pars! Cria-t-il_

_-On n'a pas encore joué! Se plaignit Alois posant ses mains sur les cuisses du jeune maître._

_-JE M'EN FICHE, JE NE VEUX PLUS JOUER ET ENLÈVE TES MAINS SALES! _

__

_Ciel essayait de faire tomber Alois, sans succès. Le blond le maîtrisait à la perfection. Il rougissait de plus en plus._

_-Laisse-moi t'embrasser une fois! Et un vrai baiser... Après je partirai! Murmura-t-il à son oreille. _

C'est ainsi qu'Alois posa à nouveau ses lèvres contre celle de Ciel, les pressant avec passion, avant de faufiler sa langue habile dans la bouche de son ennemi. Ciel ne le repoussa pas, les yeux plissés, il avait hâte que celui-ci se dégage, mais Alois prenait plaisir à ce baiser. Il frotta le palet de Ciel, avant d'aller jouer avec sa langue pour ensuite obliger Ciel à poser ses mains sur sa taille, ce qui provoqua un bruit de désaccord avec le brun. Le baiser ne cessait pas, interminable jusqu'au moment où Ciel le repoussa légèrement pour y mettre fin.

_-Voilà, pars maintenant._

_-Tu n'as pas aimé...? Gémit Alois. _

Ciel sentait son cœur battre vite. Il pinça ses lèvres, refusant de lui avouer la vérité. Les mains du blonds se faisaient baladeuses, elles caressaient ses cuisses et Ciel baissa le visage, laissant passer un léger soupir de plaisir qu'Alois reconnu aussitôt. Le blond allait tout de suite caresser son intimité par-dessus son pantalon, en souriant. Pour une fois que Ciel le laissait faire... Il lécha sensuellement l'oreille de Ciel, mordillant son globe avant de descendre doucement vers son cou et de lui tailler un suçon. Ciel le laissait entendre ses gémissements, bien qu'il en ait honte. Le petit maître caressait le dos d'Alois. S'il le laissait faire, c'était bien pour plusieurs raisons. Le chagrin d'Alois le touchait, bien qu'il soit un cœur de pierre, mais aussi parce qu'il avait envie de goûter à ses sensations qu'il lui était inconnu. À ce que les adultes faisaient, ce n'était pas avec Alois qu'il avait envie de les expérimenter en premier certes, mais pour l'instant, il semblait être le seul à bien vouloir aller plus loin... Jamais Lizzy ne le laisserait faire!

Ciel sortit de sa rêverie en entendant les bruits de pas constant de son majordome qui arrivait. Il paniquait, tremblait et criait à Alois de se cacher, le blonds ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il n'y avait rien de mal à se faire plaisir, et si Sebastian arrivait, il n'avait qu'à partir! Mais il obéit tout de même à Ciel, se cachant sous le bureau. Ciel rapprocha sa chaise du bureau, sortit des feuilles et fit mine de travailler quand Sebastian arriva.

_ -Bochan… Tout va bien? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. J'ai entendu du bruit..._

_-Je vais bien! Dit Ciel en sentant son érection sous son pantalon, une chance que le bureau cachait le bas de son corps et Alois... Pourquoi le blond lui faisait tant d'effets?_

_-Je me demandais où se trouvait l'Earl Trancy. C'est impossible qu'il soit si calme. Et… Qu'est-ce que ce rouge dans votre cou..? Dit le majordome en ricanant._

_-Sebastian! Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois travailler! Partez! J'ai besoins de me concentrer, marmonna Ciel. _

Sebastian partit en haussant les épaules. Ciel poussa un soupire de soulagement et Alois sortit de sa cachette et se mit face à Ciel, ses doigts tremblaient doucement.

_ -Shieru... Tu aurais pu... Me dénoncer! _

Ciel croisa ses bras, et affichait son air sérieux.

_ -Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait... ?_

_-J'ai le droit d'avoir envie d'aller plus loin! Dit-il en grognant. _

Alois sourit, c'était un de ses sourires vrais. 

_ -Alors, tu m'aimes? Demanda Alois, les yeux pleins d'eau, remplis d'espoir.  
><em>

C'est alors que Ciel éclata de rire. Un rire franc, avant de lui prendre la main et d'enfiler ses doigts entre ceux d'Alois qui se rassit d'une manière provocante sur Ciel.

_ -Mais non, pauvre idiot. Toi-même tu sais de quoi je parle! Tu couches bien avec n'importe qui sans les aimer! _

Alois eu un choc. Son visage se baissa. Il sentait les larmes monter. Il hoqueta. Pourquoi, chaque fois c'était le même refrain? Tout ces gens, personne ne l'aimait vraiment. Tout le monde le détestait, il était qu'un bon à rien, un stupide. Il était seul... Seul dans les ténèbres. Alois ravala ces larmes et redressa sa tête avant d'aller embrasser de nouveau Ciel. Ils se serrèrent, les deux ensembles, s'embrassaient sans cesse. Leurs mains se caressaient mutuellement, il n'y avait aucun amour. Il n'y avait rien de beau, mais innocemment, ils agissaient comme si c'était le cas. Il n'y avait rien, que du désir.

Alois gémissait dans la bouche de Ciel avant de rompre le baiser. Il retira sa chemise, avant de s'attaquer à celle de Ciel, ses doigts défaisaient lentement les boutons du chemiser, le blond ne souriait même pas, pourtant Ciel caressait son ventre nu, n'en avait-il jamais rêvé? Quel plaisir y avait-il lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'amour? Alois était égoïste. Il pouvait passer à l'acte sans aimer cette personne, pourvus que celle-ci l'aime en retour, mais ce n'était pas le cas avec Ciel. Alois embrassait le torse de Ciel, le recouvrant de baiser, avant d'aller lécher ses boules de chairs, ce qui fit pousser des cris aigus au brun.

Alois retira rapidement le pantalon de Ciel, descendit de ses jambes et se mit à genoux devant lui, léchant ses cuisses, frottant son visage contre celles-ci, et soupira chaudement. Avant de lécher son membre en longueur, et de l'enfoncer dans sa bouche, il ferma ses yeux, écoutant les gémissants de Ciel, s'imaginant qu'il était pour lui, car ce n'était peut-être pas cas. Alois fit des mouvements de va et vient avec le membre dans sa bouche, tout en donnant des coups de langues à l'occasion, le bruit de succion semblait exciter Ciel.

Étais-ce qu'il voulait vraiment?... Ce qu'il méritait?  
>Des amours sans réciprocité... Un soleil qui ne le regarderait jamais?<p>

À SUIVRE.


End file.
